Sv3rige
'Sv3rige - The Green Pact Balt Elf' The Green Pact, also known as the Treaty of Frond and Leaf, is a strict code upheld by many practitioners of the cannibalist sect of Vvol'thoth. It is said to have guided their existence since the dawn of Lake Cresva, and its rules are clear: *Do not harm the forests, as plants are Satanic *Do not eat anything made from plant life. *Eat only meat. *When enemies are conquered, their meat must be eaten. *Do not kill wastefully. *Do not take on the shape of beasts. Green Pact cultists are said to attack any who would harm the way of life they live, which they call Real Hooman Nature. The cannibalistic "Meat Mandate" of the Pact sets them apart religiously from other cultures. The requirement to eat fallen enemies before three days pass is perhaps the most shocking part of the Pact to outsiders. Though many cultists still try to respect the Green Pact, the practice of eating dead enemies diminished by the end of the Second Era, and is typically only practiced in the most remote villages. The family members of the warrior who slaughtered the enemy may help him with his meal, although Sv3rige tends to consume all by himself. Cultists who honor this facet of the Green Pact typically attempt to prepare themselves before large battles by fasting. The cult allegedly made the Green Pact with Vvol'thoth in return for Vvol'thoth's patronage and protection. As a result, they, along with Sv3rige, use bone, animal, and insect products widely. Rather than drinking conventional liquor made from grain or fruit, the Bosmer consume jagga (fermented pig milk) and rotmeth. Rotmeth is made from fermented meat seasoned with redacted organs, takes years to brew, and is considered a precious ritual beverage that symbolizes "the muscle of the boar, the power of the forest, the strength of the Vvol'thoth". COOKING IS SATANIC The tenets of the Pact have led to many tensions with allies and others who have disrespected their beliefs. More than once, the Cult has gone to war against the Vegan Greens. While many "civilized" don't adhere as closely to the Green Pact as their tribal brethren, Sv3rige has been deemed a Paragon of the Raw Meat. Green Pact members, Sv3rige in particular, are fanatical in their devotion to the Pact. They have been known to let loved ones die of illness even as the alchemical ingredients which could save them grow nearby. Nevertheless, these forest-dwellers are not savages: they have been described as a highly intelligent, curious, and rational people with rich cultural traditions vested in the forest and in their spiritual leaders. Sv3rige, however, should be considered an apostate of the Green Pact, as he deems the alchemical knowledge granted by Vvol'thoth is unnatural, due to it being inscribed. Due to reading being considered unnatural, The Prophet Sv3rige declares that Vvol'thoth's True Sight should only be perceived through the act of sun-gazing. TRIVIA *Due to their diet of fat, flesh and dairy, Green Pact cultists are supposedly prone to flatulence, which they refer to as "feeding the fire". Sv3rige, however, asserts that these claims are inaccurate and offensive. *Once every generation, Bosmer celebrate the Feathfasting, the wedding of Vvol'thoth the Green Lady which is viewed as a renewal of their divine pact. *A sect of cutlists known to the others as the "Oathbreakers" refused to agree to the Green Pact in ancient times. They were subdued and buried in ooze. Category:Lore